General Blue
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 722 |Date of death = Age 750 (escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Height = 5'11" (181cm) |Weight = 152 lbs. (69kg) |Occupation = Military |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (General) Mifan Army (Lieutenant) |FamConnect = Commander Red (boss) Captain Dark (underling) Emperor Chiaotzu (boss) }} General Blue (ブルー将軍) is an antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball, and also makes an appearance in Dragon Ball GT. He is a powerful high-ranking officer in the Red Ribbon Army and is the leader of the Blue Corps. He also has powerful psychic abilities, and is considered to be the strongest Red Ribbon soldier. Appearance General Blue is a tall, blond-haired, blue eyed man with a handsome appearance. He also has a muscular build, even without his powering up. He usually wears a uniform composed of a brown suit and red tie, an officer's cap, a blue armband, blue horse-riding trousers, and jackboots. Personality General Blue is the only Red Ribbon officer with a confirmed age; he was 28 when killed by Mercenary Tao. He also has an entire saga focused around him. General Blue is based on German militaries, more specifically those within Nazi Germany, as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen", which essentially means "Goodbye" in German. It is possible that this character was based on Adolf Hitler's ideal men and belief that blond-haired, blue-eyed people (Aryans) are superior to other races as seen in his feats of superhuman strength and psychic abilities. Even his sexuality (although never explicitly revealed) could be inspired by the Sturmabteilung (S.A.) "Brownshirt" stormtrooper division in Hitler's army, seeing how his outfit was similar to an S.A. trooper. His sexuality, in that case, may also stem from the fact that S.A. leader, Ernst Röhm was homosexual. General Blue is very persistent and loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, and he tracked Goku through more than seven episodes of obstacles to obtain the Dragon Balls, even returning to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, so he could give Commander Red the Dragon Radar, despite failing to get the Dragon Balls themselves. Blue's hobby is shown to be karaoke, and he seems to be a flower lover, as evidenced by his staring at and eventually sniffing a jar of roses. It is implied that he prefers to wear bikini trunks when having to go into the water, and otherwise wants to avoid getting wet. Blue is also disgusted of vermin and rodents such as mice, which led to his downfall in his first battle with Goku. Along with his effeminate behavior and mannerisms, he was a perfectionist who was extremely obsessed with his looks; enough for him to qualify as a narcissist, being especially evident when admiring his reflection a few times, as well as his reaction when Krillin wounded him. Blue was also very strict and militant, ordering his men executed for crimes very trivial (once executing a man for nose picking). He also may be somewhat insane and sadistic, as evidenced when he privately tells himself how much he loves gunshots and people dying after he sent the soldier who picked his nose to be executed. He has another executed for missing a target twice with torpedoes, and he personally executes a soldier who hides from Goku and Krillin. He is presumably very abusive towards his underlings as, in the anime, he punched a soldier who attempted to speak with him and declared that it is very difficult to sneak up upon a general and at the same time keep soldier's teeth, as well as implied that this was not the first time this happened. Nonetheless, he was willing to support his troops and boost their morale for the Red Ribbon Army, as evidenced by his rallying speech to the soldiers under his command upon entering the Pirate Cave. In addition, he also had some degree of care for his soldiers, as evidenced by his being reluctant to see what befell the same soldiers when they were killed. According to Commander Red, General Blue was also a brilliant strategist. In large part because of his implied homosexuality, he also has shown himself to be extremely misogynistic, as evidenced by his fearful and disgusted reactions to Bulma trying to seduce him, as well as expressing annoyance at Arale's presence when scouting out her father's lab. Due to his misogynistic attitude, he believes that women have no place within the Red Ribbon Army, despite the Army having female members like Colonel Violet and employing female mercenaries like Hasky. Although he is shown to not be attracted with girls, he has no qualms with raping them, at least in the dub, as evidenced by his threat to Bulma shortly after she failed to seduce him a second time. In the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Lieutenant Blue is shown to be harsh but fair individual, genuinely loyal to Emperor Chiaotzu. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue is first seen getting a report from his superior, Commander Red, where he is tasked with assassinating Goku, also being informed of Colonel Silver and General White's defeats at the hands of the simian boy. Although he initially thinks Goku's not a challenge, he briefly witnessed Goku take out two of his soldiers and, knowing Goku's abilities and General White's defeat, Blue vows to not underestimate him. He also tasked to locate the inventor of the Dragon Radar and abduct him so the Red Ribbon Army could get the Dragon Balls faster, and he eventually resorts to spying on the Kame House with binoculars, due to Master Roshi being believed to have been its inventor. Blue orders Captain Dark and his troops to check the house, while insulting him because of his weight. Afterwards, he trails Goku and company into the Pirate Cave in search of Dragon Balls. As Blue and his men go further inside the cave, they encounter an arrow room trap, where most of Blue's men could not advance past that point, however, Blue finds a secret passageway and manages to skip the trap. When Goku separated from his friends, Blue finds Krillin and Bulma with the Pirate Treasure, telling them he will take it instead. Krillin challenges Blue and manages to give him a nose bleed, which frustrates Blue, embarrassed that he has actually been damaged. Blue in complete anger then uses his telekinetic powers to freeze Krillin. During the battle, Bulma tries to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest and instead resulted at his reacting in disgust at Bulma, hinting that he may be a homosexual. Blue then yells at her for claiming to be a man (in the dub, this was changed to claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler). General Blue then prepares to finish him off with a large rock, until Goku arrives and saves Krillin. Goku starts to fight Blue and overpowers him greatly. Blue quickly realizes that Goku is too strong, and paralyzes him with his telekinetic stare. He then releases a capsule containing a long-barrel Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun, which he holds next to Goku's face, ordering Bulma to inform him of the Dragon Ball's location or Goku will get a bullet in his head. A terrified Bulma tells Blue where the Dragon Ball is hidden, but General Blue goes back on his promise and insists he will shoot Goku anyway. Luckily for Goku, just before Blue can pull the trigger, he spots a mouse and loses his concentration, startled and running around the cave in a frightened frenzy. When Goku breaks out of Blue's telekinesis, Blue attempts to regain control of the fight with his psychic powers, but Goku pokes him in the eyes and punches him into the cave wall, which knocks him out. He regains consciousness and considers stealing the Pirate's treasure, presumably for the Red Ribbon Army, but decides against it and escapes from the cave. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair and trails the heroes to Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar and collecting the Dragon Balls. He leaves a bomb with them at Kame House to ensure that the gang does not attempt to stop him in case they break free of the ropes he telekinetically brought to life to bind them earlier. While flying in his aircraft, Goku, who had escaped from his ropes, chases after Blue on his Flying Nimbus, with Blue in great surprise. While Blue attempts to shake Goku off of his trail, he forgets to notice which direction he is flying, and crashes into a mountain, however, he survives. Eventually, he and Goku ends up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over segment combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. After crashing in the village, Blue considers the possibility of using a tank to conquer it within a single day due to its backwardness. He then encounters Sourman, whom he easily intimidates into giving him his car by crushing a phone booth. He later has the car fixed up by Obotchaman, whom he ends up having an attraction to. Soon, he is nearly arrested by the police due to driving Sourman's car without a permit; his personal items having been left behind at the collapsing Pirate Cave. His superhuman strength and martial arts prowess prevents the police from successfully placing him in custody. He then steals a police car due to Sourman's car being damaged by him earlier. Shortly later, Arale Norimaki and the Gatchans manage to take out Blue by accident, also scaring him. Next, General Blue attacks Senbei Norimaki's house in order to steal a plane. He then encounters Goku by accident after the latter opened up the freezer he had been hiding in. He then attempted to hold Arale hostage with a combat knife to ensure he got the plane (despite secretly being intimidated by Goku's insistence on letting her go). Senbei, however, attempted to warn Blue that using a knife to threaten Arale was a very bad idea, although Blue, misunderstanding what Senbei was trying to communicate, tells him that he's "full of bad ideas" before warning him not to seek them out (implying that he intends to kill Arale), before Senbei stated he didn't mean that, causing Blue to wonder why no one takes him seriously. Just then, however, to Blue's shock, Arale proceeded to lick the blade, which had been what Senbei had been warning him of earlier. He then decided to settle an old score with Goku, eventually using his special technique again, paralyzing Goku. He then upended a palm tree, and moved in to finish Goku off, but he ends up being headbutted in the abdomen by Arale instead and is sent flying and crashing into an Egypt-like land. When he returns to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), he is confronted by two guards at the main gate, not recognizing Blue, and thus threaten him to leave. Blue in response elbows one of the soldiers into the wall, killing him. The other soldier finally recognizes Blue and opens the gate for him. When Blue hands over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red, Red congratulates him on the finding of the Dragon Radar, but notes that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and says that people are executed for failure. Blue becomes terrified at the possibility of execution. However, he is relieved when he learns that, since Commander Red says that he had served the army well in the past, and that if he fought Tao and won, he would be able to redeem himself. When the fight begins, Commander Red and Staff Officer Black watch in horror as Tao easily dodges Blue's flurry of punches, with not even Blue's special ability having any effect on Tao, and eventually kills Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga General Blue has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT in the Super 17 Saga, when the portal to Hell is opened by Dr. Gero (a former Red Ribbon Army scientist) and Dr. Myuu, and most of the previous villains escape. After he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed again by Pan with barely any effort on her part, he is seen speaking to Staff Officer Black in front of the Check-In Station while King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into Hell. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it did not take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to Hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. Later, Blue is seen in Hell, approaching Piccolo alongside Major Metallitron, Nappa, and Staff Officer Black. Film appearences ''Mystical Adventure'' In Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Lieutenant Blue is one of Emperor Chiaotzu's loyal guards. He wears a Mifan Army uniform, and his role is of a supporting protagonist. Lieutenant Blue is shown in the beginning of the film harassing a trucker who refused to show his luggage, and then giving a quick apology upon finding out trucker does not have Chiaotzu's missing doll/wife Ran Ran. Lieutenant Blue warns Emperor Chiaotzu about Master Shen's plans to use his army to collect the Dragon Balls in order to take over the kingdom after discovering Ran Ran inside of Shen's bedroom. When Shen learns about this, he gets angry and sends General Tao to threaten Blue. Lieutenant Blue use his psychic powers against the general, but they prove useless. Blue then charges with his sword to attack Tao, but he is quickly killed by a pressure point attack from General Tao (in the same way as in the original series). ''The Path to Power'' In the 10th Anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, General Blue first appears on a Red Ribbon Naval ship shortly before being blown away by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. However, he manages to survive and captures Goku's group. Back at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, General Blue is executed on Commander Red's orders by some low-level privates who drag him in a room and shoot him to death; not even the fact that General Blue had just given Commander Red five of the seven Dragon Balls was not enough to make up for the fact that he missed one lying buried in sand nearby. While there is not much of an addition to his role in the manga, his personality is slightly different in the anime. In the manga, Blue is portrayed not just like a flamboyant comical man, but as a far more serious, deceitful and clever villain. Out of all the redesigns in the film, this one resembles his anime counterpart the most. Power General Blue is a "Kenpō master". He is considered the strongest Red Ribbon officer, able to defeat Krillin in battle and while not as skilled, was still able to incapacitate Goku twice due to his telekinesis abilities. However he was no match for Mercenary Tao who killed him with one strike of his tongue. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Blue has a power level of 180. Techniques Aside from his accomplished martial arts, General Blue has a special psychic technique called Look into my eyes! which allows his to temporarily paralyze people so they could not move when he attacks them. He used this to his advantage to win the fight with Goku. The origins of his psychic powers are never discussed. However, this technique seems to have little to no effect against stronger opponents, such as Mercenary Tao. His psychic abilities made him a dangerous enemy for young Goku and Krillin. Besides his psychic powers, he possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, as implied with his being able to survive being electrocuted by a Giant Electric Eel and then killing it with his bare hands, as well as apparently surviving/escaping from the Pirate's Cave's collapse despite being near the core of the cave, and surviving being knocked all the way from Penguin Village to Egypt with comparatively minimal injuries. Other demonstrations of his superhuman strength are when he effortlessly crushes a phone booth in front of Sourman, manages to damage Sourman's car in a confrontation with the police, and picks up a tree with his bare hands with the intention of impaling Goku with it. General Blue is also capable of bulking up his body at will, to which Goku compares his efforts as making him look like "a great big balloon." *'Levitate' – While General Blue is not capable of flight in the manga or anime without his rocket ship, he is shown to be able to levitate the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'I'll Shoot You!' – General Blue takes out a Rocket Launcher, and launches a powerful rocket at his opponent (originally used by Colonel Silver in Dragon Ball). Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the anime and the video games Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Blue uses an Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun instead of a Rocket Launcher. *'Skewer!' – The attack General Blue was about to use on Goku in Penguin Village and one of his Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Blue uses Psychokinesis on his opponent, which leaves them paralyzed and then slams a sharpened tree into his opponent. *'Rocket Engine Spark' – General Blue gets into a rocket ship and when his opponent chases after him, he releases a stream of fire from the rocket. It is General Blue's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hypnosis Technique' – General Blue uses hypnosis to brainwash and make Octopapa take part at his fight against Goku in the video game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Telekinesis' – General Blue can use his psychic powers to paralyze his opponents or to throw objects at them. Under this name, the paralyzing technique is one of Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **'Look into my eyes!' – Blue's paralyzing technique. Named in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Heroes, it is an offensive technique called Psychic Eyes. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, General Blue uses telekinesis to throw small-sized boulders or a giant metal ball at his opponent. His aura is pink while using this technique. *'I'm The Worst!' – A power enhancement technique. It is one of General Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Appearences in other media ''Dr. Slump'' remake General Blue appears in the remade 1990s version of Dr. Slump. He teams up with Ninja Murasaki and together they manage to summon Shenron, but they end up fighting over the wish and ultimately causes them both to fail in getting the wish. Video games General Blue replaces General White as the boss of the Muscle Tower in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its remake). He is also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen, and appears as a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In addition to his role in the main story, Blue appears teamed with Colonel Silver in the Muscle Tower survival mode of Origins 2. General Blue is a playable character in the fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the former, General Blue has his own storyline where he is stealing Dragon Balls and hiding out at Penguin Village, where he fights Goku and Arale. Similar to other characters in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, General Blue has several special interactions with several characters: *Like in the series, Blue has a disgust for women in Budokai Tenkaichi 3: when he is paired up with Fasha, Videl, or Zangya, he makes an outcry telling them to not come near him. Saying "Disgusting!!" as well, leaving the girls confused about him. He does not do this to Android 18 (though he has a different dialogue with her), Pan (however she makes a remark about him), or Chi-Chi. *If he and Future Trunks are paired up, there is a special dialogue with Blue saying "I'm back from the underworld, you can't escape" while chuckling in an effeminate manner. Trunks responds by saying "Why do I have to do this" in a creeped-out manner. Similarly, he also comments on Kid Trunks' appearance if paired up, leaving the latter creeped out. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, his Red Ribbon Army uniform and cap are one of the available clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior. His uniform can be purchased at the Clothing Shop and his Army cap can be purchased at the Accessory Shop. If the Future Warrior talks to Cell wearing General Blue's outfit while he is their current Master, Cell will recognize it as Blue's Red Ribbon Uniform through Dr. Gero's data on the Red Ribbon Army and will even mention Blue's odd manner of death, being pierced in the head by a tongue, which causes Cell wonder if Gero's data is accurate due to it failing to mention Mercenary Tao's role in Blue's death. Also a Shapeshifting Time Patroller named Tennile will occasionally transform into General Blue. Technically, it is also possible to create a General Blue-lookalike as a custom character. His uniform consists of 3 pieces of clothing and 1 accessory: *''General Blue Costume'' (Upper Body) - The top of his uniform complete with left Armband with "Blue" write on it and gun in gun holster. *''General Blue Costume'' (Lower Body) - His uniform's pants and belt. *''General Blue Costume'' (Feet) - His uniform's black boots. *''General Blue's Army Cap'' (Accessory) - His Red Ribbon Army Cap. There are no hand clothing options for General Blue and the gun in the holster on the upper body portion of his uniform is unusable and just for show. If one remove the upper body portion and cap but leaves just his pants and boots, then they will basically be wearing Blue's alternate outfit he wore in the Pirate Cave and Penguin Village. Voice actors *Japanese : Toshio Furukawa (DB), Nobuhiko Kazama (Dr. Slump remake) *English FUNimation dub: Sonny Strait *English Blue Water dub: Roger Rhodes *English Animax Asia dub: Russell Wait *Latin American dub: Salvador Delgado, Sergio Bonilla (Mystical Adventure) *German dub: Markus Pfeiffer *Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Campos *Spanish dub: Alberto Hidalgo Battles *General Blue vs. Krillin *General Blue vs. Goku *General Blue vs. Arale *General Blue vs. Mercenary Tao *General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Commander Yellow vs. Pan (anime only) Trivia *During the crossover episode "Strange Visitor", it is revealed that Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother; this is only in the English dub since the whole brother idea was to cover up for what could pass for pedophilia. In the Latin Spanish dub for the same episode, however, Obotchaman was made into a girl, effectively to remove any hints of Blue being homosexual. **Similarly, the episode "The Pirate Treasure" had altered some dialogue from Krillin and Bulma to omit any references to Blue's sexuality. Specifically, Bulma and Krillin's first meeting with Blue had them calling him a prude and a big guy who scares very easily respectively shortly after Blue rejected Bulma's advances; Krillin after wounding Blue by giving him a nosebleed simply says that Blue is weird while Blue is ranting about the wound; and as noted in the article above, Bulma states that she's a "powerful sumo wrestler" shortly after her second attempt at seduction failed instead of claiming she's male. *What Commander Red says about Blue's service record (that he's served the army well in the past) is contradictory because earlier Staff Officer Black said that General Blue had a dismal record. However, Staff Officer Black's statement about Blue's record was also contradictory in and of itself, since he would have died far sooner if it really was dismal, due to very severe executions for failure. *General Blue, who was defeated by the main protagonist of Dr. Slump, Arale Norimaki, has the same character design as Dertze Kibalt, the final antagonist in Dr. Slump. *Isaza, from Akira Toriyama's later manga Kajika, bears a resemblance to General Blue. However, Isaza has sideburns and an altered hairstyle as a differential factor. Gallery See also *General Blue (Collectibles) References pt-br:General Blue ca:General Blue es:General Blue Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters